


Shipping Dump

by ThisGuyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Arcades, Coma, FAHC Au, Flirting, Guilt, Hospital, M/M, Mavin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Raywood, Tags Are Hard, Very sad bois, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisGuyWrites/pseuds/ThisGuyWrites
Summary: Just a bunch of random one-shots and stuff that was never finished.





	1. Hospitalized (Mavin)

**Author's Note:**

> None of these are connected, but if they are it'll say it before the chapter. If you see one ya like and want me to continue, feel free to let me know!

"I-I'm sorry. I just... I just want to help."

"Yeah? Well congratulations, you helped make everything worse."

"Geoff, listen-"

"No Michael, you listen. Me and the rest of these guys have put up with you being angry and all that for a while now, and okay cool, that's your thing, ya know? But when it comes to personal feelings, and actually affecting someone's life, it's not fun anymore. Especially not someone this close to me."

"Geoff..."

"Just go. I can't look at you right now. Jack will text you if anything happens."

"Michael come on. It's best to just leave him be when he's like this." Jack walked up to him and started walking him towards the door.

"Jack please, I wouldn't do this on purpose. I would never hurt him, I just want to be here for him. You know that." They went out and Jack closed the door behind them.

"I know that Michael. Geoff does too, but right now he's just on edge. And he's also kind of right man, what were you thinking?"

"I don't know, I wasn't. I just... I was trying to impress him. I'm a fucking idiot."

"Yeah, you are. But now is not the time to beat yourself up over this."

"Are you sure Jack? Because it seems like the perfect fucking time. Gav might not wake up because of me."

"C'mon, we can't think like that."

"Well that's too fucking bad, because that's the only way I'm thinking right now."

"Michael come on, don't b-"

"Don't what? Beat myself up over this? Blame myself for what happened? Who the fuck else am I supposed to blame, him? He's innocent in all this, it's my stupid fault for being an ass and trying to impress someone and going way too far. I... I'm leaving now. Before I screw something else up."


	2. Arcade (Raywood)

Okay, just a couple more quarters, I got this. That claw machine is not a match for me, I'm getting my damn stuffed turtle.

"Uhh, hey. Check this out." I hear Meg say to me as she tapped my shoulder. I turned to find some guy, kinda cute, at the same machine I was heading towards. Oh no, I swear if he...

"Motherfucker!" I slapped my hands over my mouth. That was rather loud. 

"Oh my god, really Ryan? It's not that big of a deal."

"C'mon, I was at that machine for like, 15 freaking minutes. And I didn't win anything. But some asshole gets it on his first try, like what the hell?"

"Well 'some asshole' has a name. And I believe this is the cow you wanted so badly? I'm Ray, you are?"

"Why, yes, Ray. It is. Sorry, didn't mean to be an ass. But I just don't understand, how'd you get it so easily? I was trying so hard."

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just better than you." He said with a smirk. "And I did ask for your name, don't be rude."

"It's Ryan. And you definitley cheated, I'm sure of it."

"Well nice to meet you Ryan. And I don't think it's even possible to cheat at a claw machine. Not from the outside anyway, maybe if I crawled inside. Or stuck my arm in and pulled one out." He smiled at me and I looked away because now that he's so close, he's actually really attractive and it's hard to be upset with him.

"You aren't funny." I said behind a smile. Dammit.

"Don't be mean Ryan. He's just trying to be friendly."

"I'm not being mean."

"Kinda are. But it's cool, how about this. I'll show you how to get good." I looked back as he smirked, eyes hopeful behind thick-framed glasses.

"Why?"

"Well like I said, I saw you struggling to win... well anything. So I'll help you, and then maybe you won't hate me anymore."

"What good will that do you?"

"Well, then it'll be a lot easier to ask you out, I hope." My eyes went wide and I stopped breathing for a second.

"I'll just leave you guys to your games, than. Have fun Ryan!" I turned and saw her speed away. 

"You're friend seems really cool."

"She's awful."

"So... you don't want to go out with me? Because... well I can go if you want. Just figured I'd give it a shot, you know? Yolo, right?"

"Wha- no. I mean, that's not what I meant, yes I do." I saw his eyes light up and he smiled again.

"Awesome. C'mon. And if you can't win it yourself, I'll win something for you." He said, handing me the stuffed cow he had gotten.

"I can do it myself!"

"Sure you can."


	3. Regret (Mavin)

"Just come out and talk to us. We're trying to help, we all know what you're going through." 

 

Yeah right. They know what I'm going through? Please, they have no idea. 

 

"C'mon Michael, just open the door. You can't stay in there forever, you have to come out eventually."

 

I didn't _have t_ o do anything. 

 

"We know it has to be hard on you, just coming back from his funeral, bu-"

 

"Shut up!" I can't take this anymore. All they do is keep bringing it up. I've had enough, I can't keep reliving it. "Just leave. Leave me alone."

 

It went silent after that, and I heard footsteps walking away. Good.

 

I put my head in my hands and jumped back because they were wet. I hadn't even realized that I started crying again. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

I stared at the coffin with a blank expression, fighting back tears. I just couldn't cry, it made it too real. If I didn't cry, then I wouldn't feel sad, and that would make it feel less real, right?

 

But standing here, actually watching the funeral happen. Just looking at the rest of them around me... it didn't help. I wanted to break down. I wanted to let everything out. But I just couldn't. Nothing was coming out anyway, even if I wanted it to. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

This can't be happening. It has to be some sick joke, or I'm dreaming. That has to be it, I'm dreaming. There's no way this is happening.

 

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine." Lindsay said as we drove to the hospital.

 

"Yeah. Yeah, he's fine." I didn't believe it. She didn't believe it. But I had to tell myself that. 

 

I got the call about an hour earlier, and I just really wish I hadn't. 

 

He was on his way home from my place, we had just had a really big fight. I can't even remember what it was about, me being a dumbass, probably. But they said they found his car flipped over on the side of the road. 

 

I just can't deal with all of this right now. It's my fault, I know it is. If we didn't fight, then he wouldn't have drove off in a rush. And I don't even know what happened! They said he's in a coma right now, and the doctors don't know when, or if he'll wake up. And I just really don't want our last memories together to be... that.

 

"Hey. Gavin's gonna be okay, don't worry."

 

"Please stop talking. I appreciate it, but please, stop." I didn't want to be mean or rude, but I didn't want to hear any false hope right now. 

 


End file.
